Sit still look pretty
by herongraystairs1234
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is back from France as she has got admission in the famous boarding school - Idris High where her brother studies. She is in the special class ie. Special A with 6 other students who top the school. Read about her life as she adjusts to San Francisco, her new class,friends and the big question - Is Jace her brothers best friend only or someone else?
1. Who is she?

**Chapter 1- Who is she?**

The wind grew stronger as Simon waited in the school entrance. Simon wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. He stood in front of the stone sign of the school -Idris High. It was a boarding school in which mostly the celebrities kids or other well known families rich kids came. It was the first day of term and all the kids were arriving in their cars with their luggage. Only a few parents had come to see their kids off in the senior section but they also had left. Simon scanned the crowd with the hope to see a familiar red head but with no luck.

Her brother Jonathan Morgernstern had arrived early and Simon had met him. He was probably the only reason no one in the school dared to bully Simon as he was a geek. No one wanted to get on the bad side of the hot, popular, rich guy who was also the soccer team captain and rank 3 In Special A and Simon had a weird relationship in which they would acknowledge each other with nods or a few greetings but publicly nothing else.

Jonathan was a nice guy. He was very kind to Simon and was totally against bullying anyone. He may seem very intimidating at first but he was warm when you got know him. Simon knew him really well as he had been Clary's best friend since they were six and also because his parents worked in Jonathan's parents lawyer firm aka The Clave. Simon's father was the Vice President of the company while his mother was Jocelyn's (Clary's mom) secretary. The firm was owned by The Morgernstern's and the Herondale's. The Herondale's had a son named Jace who also went to Idris High. He was Jonathan's best friend and he too was nice to Simon. He topped the school and was very smart. He was the school sweetheart and all of the girls had a crush on him. Jace had met clary only once and that also when they were eight years old but Simon was sure that he had liked her.

Clary had been going to a boarding school in France since a long time but now her parents had moved her back to San Francisco as the Penhallow cousins had left San Francisco and shifted to London with their pop star parents. Simon actually liked Aline and Sebastian a lot as they were funny and sweet and was a little sorry to see them go but as Clary was coming with some friend of hers back Simon couldn't help but be excited. He was just about to call her when he saw a red mustang role into the driveway of the school and many people had turned to stare. Only a few children who were rich (like him) could afford to own such cars and bring them back to school.

A girl with red hair and emerald green eyes stepped out of the car. She was wearing pale blue ripped jeans with a black cropped top . She had high heels which looked like they were at least five inches. She removed her luggage from the car and set it looked around the grounds as if searching for someone and as soon as she saw Simon her face lit up like she had just been granted a wish by a Jenie.

"Omg! Simon,I missed you so much sweetie." Clary cried as she leapt into Simons arms.

"I missed you too _Clarissa_." Simon replied mockingly knowing very well that she hated it when people called her that.

Clary frowned a little and stuck her tongue out at him like a child. She then broke the hug and bombarded him with questions about his summer.

"Same old,Same old. My parents busy in their work and I spent all my free time watching new anime and reading more manga's." Simon replied In a bored tone with a hint of firmness and then suddenly looked awkward upon realising his weird tone and he changed the subject.

"By the way..Don't you want to meet your brother? I mean it's been seven months since you last saw him and he seemed to be pretty excited to finally meet you." Simon said and as he scanned the ground for Jonathan and suddenly became aware of the stares he was getting for being seen with Clary.

Clary too noticed the stares but she looked confused and irritated more than anything. "Okay..This is weird.I mean why are people staring at us? Can't a girl hug her best friend anymore?" Clary asked a Simon who now suddenly looked sad.

"Of course" Simon said softly almost to looked like he just realised something which was obvious."It is not every day that a rich new girl joins the school and turns out to be the rich but geeky and nerdy kids friend." Simon then shook his head at clary's worried expression and said, "Let's find your brother...I mean the last time I saw him he seemed to be looking for you." As soon as these words left Simons mouth he spotted Jonathan coming out of the dormitory entrance which was on the other side of the grounds. Jonathan appeared to be in a deep conversation with Jace but Simon waved his arms in his direction and motioned for him to come there. Clary now looked confused, feeling creeped out on seeing Simon wave to someone suddenly. But as soon as she turned around and saw the familiar white-blonde hair, she practically sprinted towards her brother in 'heels' and wrapped her arms around him.

On seeing this exchange between the new girl and the soccer captain all the children on the ground were now watching them. No one knew that Jonathan had a sister, even those who knew, didn't know that she was back from France. There was no movement throughout the whole ground as the _couple_ **[ A/N -According to the school ONLY. No incest in this story. I don't write any..I find it weird and creepy. No offence to anyone]** hugged each other. Even Jace looked confused. By this point the siblings had broken apart and then they did their special high five and handshake and then Clary kissed Jonathan in the cheek. The whole school looked shocked and impressed on seeing Jonathan in a 'relationship' which seeing their familiarity seemed long. The siblings were actually completely oblivious to the stares they were getting until people started whispering.

On noticing the stares he and clary were getting Jonathan looked pissed. He took Clary by hand, motioned Simon and Jace to follow and went straight to the S.A. boys dormitory. Simon and Jace picked up Clary's luggage and quietly followed him. The girls were allowed in the boys dormitory and vice versa but only till 9 in the night. It was still afternoon and Jonathan took them to his room. He and Jace shared one flat. Each flat had 2 bedrooms, with attached bathrooms and a living room. Jonathan ushered them into the living room and shut the door behind him.

The living room had a blue soft carpet and blue walls with a huge 50 inch tv on it. There were Baby blue coloured sofas and 2 red love seats. Overall it was a good room and was not overdone. Jonathan suddenly went and sat on the sofa and looked angry. Simon was confused on seeing Jonathan react this way.

"Okay Bro..Seeing your expression it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that you are annoyed. So tell me" Clary Said while looking around the apartment with a bored expression "What's up?"

"Bro? What does she even mean ? Who is she?" demanded Jace.

Jonathan ignored Jace and asked Clary without looking at her, "Seriously Clare-bear you ask me What's up?"

Clary now looked amused as she looked at Jace's confused face at Jonathan's nickname for her. She then quickly did a once-over of Jace which would have gone unnoticed by most but not Simon. It still hurt Simon a bit to see her blatantly look at boys this way even though he was over her. He had confessed his feelings, years ago and she had rejected him in a very kind manner. She had always seen him as a brother and it felt odd to Date him. Simon understood but still it hurt.

"Yes Johnny Boy because your acting weirder then usual so thats why I said what's up." retorted Clary to a disgruntled Jonathan who looked annoyed at the nickname. Clary simply went and sat on a love seat and looked desperately at Simon to help her.

"Seriously Johnathan. Clary is right. Why are you acting so weird?" Simon asked, while going and settling on a sofa.

"Stop right now! What's going on and If you'll don't mind me asking then who is this gorgeous red head girl?" Jace asked smirking but he did look pretty confused.

Clary blushed at his comment and replied, "Well I guess I ll have to introduce myself since my brother is too busy in his own world." Clary rolled her eyes and continued "My name is Clarissa Morgenstern and I am Jons little sister. I guess you must be Jace. I have come back from France as I have secured a position in the S.A. Class. My other Best friend Magnus is also starting to School here and is arriving in some time I guess."

"Oh" replies Jace and then slowly and purposely did a once over of Clary and his eyes lingered quite a bit at many places. He then put on his signature smirk and then winked at her. Jonathan looked ready to punch.

"I am warning you Jace. Keep away from Clary and if u hurt her I will Kill you. I hope you understand." Jon said in a solemn tone and looked very serious.

"Jon! I am not a kid 'k? I can handle myself." Stated an annoyed Clary. "Anyways why were you so pissed off right now?"

"I am tired of getting all these stares. It's annoying." He replied looking angry again. Jon then turned to Simon and asked, "Why were they staring anyways and what were they saying?"

"Well.. they actually thought that you and clary were dating.." Simon replied with an expression that he would rather not be there to see the siblings reaction.

"What!" exclaimed the siblings at the same time and both looked like they were gonna puke.

"Yuck...Like I would ever date this man whore." Clary replied and mimicked puking on the love seat."Plus it would be incest and I am not Interested in it."

"I am not man whore, and I am also not interested in my LITTLE SISTER" shouted Jonathan angrily.

"Calm down! Those are those are the schools thoughts not mine and no one even knows that you have a sister." said Simon and his calming demeanour somehow calmed both the siblings, though Clary still looked sick.

"Well that was something. I have never seen two siblings argue so much." Jace stated after a few minutes of silence. He was leaning against a wall through the whole conversation and seemed to be finding his nails more interesting than looking at the siblings face which contained identical postures of anger. They both had their jaw set, green eyes wide glaring at Jace and fists tight on their thighs.

"Oh shut up Jace. Like you and-" Jonathan said to Jace only to be interrupted by a ringing noise. It was from Clary's purse. She answered the phone without looking at the caller Id.

"Hey, Oh its you Mags..where are you ?..uh huh...I ll be right outside." Clary said to the person and then quickly rose from her seat. "Well, it looks like Magnus is outside, so let's quickly go and get him here and then you can show us our rooms later."

Clary then walked out of the flat and the three boys followed her with identical curious expressions on their face as they waited to see who Magnus was.

 **A/N :- Hey, Guys so this is my first story and I hope you like it. Thanks a lot to my beta clacelover2003 for helping me in this first chp. And boosting my confidence. Look any suggestions and remarks are welcome. I would love to hear you thoughts so please review. I ll update regularly and will tell you my schedule in the next chp. Update. I am waiting for your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer :- I don't own the mortal instruments. All the characters belong to Cassandra Clare only.**

 **-herongraystairs1234**


	2. Soft spots

**A/N:- Heyy guys..so i am so sorry for those stupid formatting issues that occurred. I apologise and i hope you'll can forgive me. I don't know how the hell it happened but i apologise. I have written all my chapters on my iPad and since it had gone for some formatting for a day I couldn't even delete the chapter from my phone. I am so sorry and i am re updating this chapter. Thanks for being patient with me. So this chapter is a Jace POV. And from the next chp or maybe later it will be only Clary's POV FOR A WHILE. So this is an insight of his thoughts. I hope you'll enjoy it..and now read ..**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Soft spots**

As the boys followed Clary, Jace couldn't help but be lost in the thoughts of the gorgeous red head walking in front of him. She was intriguing and had this mysterious aura around her. She walked confidently with a set posture but gave a laid back sense too. She was beautiful. It felt weird for him to think that as girls were usually hot and sexy for him. Never, ever had he thought or called any girl beautiful. Not even in his mind, Especially not one he just met. Maybe Isabelle but she was his cousin and that wasn't really the point. When he had seen Jon and her hug he had felt, jealous as he had thought they were dating. Everything was happening so fast that he was confused about everything that was going on.

As they reached the ground, Clary started looking around and suddenly started walking. She then stopped in front a Range Rover. There was a guy standing beside it. Jace had never seen anyone as flamboyantly dressed as him. You would have to be blind not to notice him. He was wearing Red, tight trousers with a bright orange shirt, which was half tucked. His hair was jelled and had so much glitter on it that if he even moved his head then there would be a glitter shower. He had cat-like green golden eyes and had Asian features. He was wearing a ring on each finger and his ears were pierced with diamond earrings. Somehow, this whole dress up, as crazy as it was, suited clothes had Bane written on them in the corner and after reading that Jace had no doubt that this guy was The famous fashion designers son, THE Magnus Bane. His parents were one of the best designers as they designed mainly for all the celebrities, pop stars and other rich people.

"Well well well... Madame Clarissa, Thank you so much for finally arriving to pick up your best friend and taking him inside to offer him a cup of tea." said Magnus in an annoyed, sarcastic tone. He had a French accent which suited him.

"Oh my dear Maggie! Don't take it to your heart. It's just that this whole dormitory business is worse than SOAP. There is a whole lot of walking and crap. But luckily, S.A. Members have their own dormitory and so we are luckier." replied Clary in a French accent that made her seem more Parisian. "Anyways, this is Jonathan" she gestured to Jon, "Jace" gesturing to him and "Simon, as you know from Skype."

"Hey, Nice to meet you, I guess." Magnus said in a bored tone. He then turned towards clary and said "Now can we go in I am starving and I need to eat something."

He picked some of his luggage and Clary asked the boys to help them. As soon as they reached the trunk everyone of the boys mouths were so open that they probably were touching the ground. 'Okay' Jace thought, the simplest way to describe the amount of luggage was that even izzy didn't carry so many bags. There were literally so many bags that everyone was going to get a backache.

Each of them carried two bags but still one was left which Clary carried without a fuss. She had actually seemed amused at the sight of the boys looking shocked at the amount of bags Magnus had brought. They slowly made their way to the entrance of the dormitory, while Clary and Magnus jabbered on and on about the amount of fog San Francisco had as they drove till the school and how tough it was to drive.

"Okay so Magnus...after seeing the amount of luggage you have, We'll drop it in the room and then you can get ready for the night where we all 7 S.A. Friends will meet in Jonathan and Jace's room. Now the important information.." Simon said in a serious tone as everybody turned to look at him and patiently waited for him to continue."In the S.A. head quarters there are 3 flats with 2 bedrooms, attached washrooms, a living room and kitchen each. The seventh member has a flat all to himself but that has only 1 room in it but with the same facilities. Don't worry about the furniture as it is more or less the same win every flat except a few personal changes in some places like the kitchen, washrooms and of course your own room. Clary and you will be sharing a room with Isabelle and me respectively. The boys and girls are allowed in each other's room only till 9 in the night. If you are found later then the consequences are severe. Any questions?" They both shook their head in no and that oddly made Simon sigh in relief.

Finally, now at least I can go back to my thoughts on clary, Jace thought. Wait, what! Where did Clary come from? This was probably just a temporary thing he thought as they entered Simons flat. His flat had light green walls with a dark green sofa and 2 dark blue loves was a 50 inch tv here also. A gaming system lay carelessly on the sofa, Jace also observed that there had been no change since Sebastian leave. The boys entered the empty room and dumped Magnus's stuff and quickly turned to leave.

"Clary.." Jonathan said, "Come with me to my flat and Jace and I will put your stuff in your room and then you can tell me about your school in Paris.. I mean." Jonathan turned to look at Simon."Is that okay with you or do you have plans?" Jon asked looking back at Clary.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I'll finally get to have a proper chat with you...Come on let's go." Clary replied happily. "Bye Maggie, Si. I'll see you at night." Clary then turned around took The other 2 boys by the hand and dragged them out of the room. While she held his hand, Jace felt these sparks shooting through his arm like electric current.

The two boys then dropped out of Clary's luggage in her room and they returned. Jace then left the living room to give the two siblings some privacy and started reading 'A tale of two Cities' by Charles Dickens and how time passed he didn't realise, as it was seven and the others were supposed to be at the flat any moment now.

As soon as Jace left his room, he saw Clary fast asleep on the sofa. She looked peaceful and her posture was calm. She looked younger, like she really was fifteen and not more. He couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She was so delicate, fragile, petite and ...beautiful. Jace gently touched her cheek with the back of his hands with extreme caution. Jace then heard footsteps and a crash behind him which was so sudden he suddenly lost his footing in the hurry to turn that he tripped and fell. Luckily the crash was not loud enough to wake Clary. He cursed loudly and grumbling in pain he turned around to see who had suddenly come and dropped the stuff. When Jace turned around to see who it was his heart suddenly stopped. There stood Jonathan with a calculating expression on his face. Jonathan just stared at him for a while and Jace after a few minutes of awkward silence, lost it.

"Look I know I am sexy but could you please stop staring at me. More importantly my ass since that was of direct view. I know it's hard to resist my charm, but anyways what did you drop?" Jace stated angrily and looked at the ground only to be greeted by a broken picture frame of four children standing in front of a huge mansion. The Morgenstern mansion. Upon looking closely he saw that the four children were no other then Clary, Simon, Jonathan and him. It had been taken when he had first met her.

"Sorry bro, I just saw...I mean I was just being clumsy and I ended up dropping the picture. Only the glass is broken, I'll get it fixed fast." Jonathan replied sheepishly but weirdly had an understanding expression on his face.

" Ya.. me too.. I mean you were staring at me like I had committed a crime or some thin' and so I just kinda..lost it." Jace replied in a apologetic tone.

Before either of them could saw anything else, the doorbell rang shrilly and Clary woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room. She then looked at the two boys questioningly since no one had opened the door yet. Jace then hurried to the door and there stood Simon in his gamer t shirt and jeans and Magnus In a blue shirt with a jeans. He was wearing a leather jacket and again his hair was full of litter and he also had eyeliner on. Jace then left the door unlocked as Simon and Magnus quickly sat down and then Magnus surprisingly turned towards Jace who was now sitting on a love seat.

"Isn't your surname Herondale?" He asked curiously.

Jace though replied tentatively "Yes..it is?"

"Is Will Herondale your cousin?" He asked this time In an unsure tone.

"Yes, he is, do you know him?" Jace asked In a _very_ _interested_ tone.

This time though Clary replied "He was one of my very close friends in SOAP. Magnus had kind of a crush on him, I guess. I mean just an attraction, Not more. Plus he was dating another chick back then and so I doubt he was even interested in anyone except her."

"What can I saw, I have a soft spot for black hair and blue eyes." Magnus replied with a dreamy look in his eyes. As if on cue, the door suddenly opened and Alec walked in.

"Hey guys..Isabelle will be here in two minutes. She is not ready yet." He then stopped talking as he saw Clary and Magnus."Oh by the way who are the new comers here? I am Alec and it's nice to-" He suddenly stopped in mid sentence."Why are you all staring at me with such weird expressions?"

Magnus's mouth was open so long that it probably touched the ground. The rest of the people looked so surprised and new emotions flicked on everyone's face every second until...

 **A/N :- Until next time.. Hehe .. so again I apologise for that dumbass formatting issues that occurred. So, i have decided to post the next chapter asap even if it means less sleep in the night(which is how i wrote the first two but i had more time at least). My** **tests were on,They are over now so I ll update more frequently. Thanks Chucky[my bffs nickname, she is seriously like a manipulative evil doll ;)] If you hadn't introduced me to TMI TID then this story would never be there. People check out Four years later by my beta clacelover2003. It's amazing. The Special A class theme is from an anime I recently watched called special A. Only the class idea is the same and even in that I ll be making a few changes. I hope you'll liked this chap. The school starts from the fourth chapter, just so you know. Please pm me any suggestions, remarks . Please review. They really motivate me. For those who want to know,I ll be updating every once in 3 days. But due to the errors in this chapter..i ll be updating faster. Don't know how fast but i will..**

 **Disclaimer:- All the characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare only. The Special A theme also belongs to The anime owners. Only the plot is mine.**


	3. IzzygoingCrazy

**A/N:-Heyy so i am updating a day early. Hehe ..anyways don't wait further and read...**

 **Chapter 3 - IzzygoingCrazy**

Simon spit out water right on Jonathan. His hair more specifically. A red head was barely able to restrain Jonathan from punching Simon. This would have been the most hilarious sight Alec had ever seen if someone was not staring at him-The cat like eyes, asian featured, sparkly boy. This guy was so colourful that he would put even a rainbow to shame. He was captivating and- a sudden crash interrupted Alec's train of thoughts. He looked over to see that Jace who had been laughing hard had fallen out of his seat only to fall flat on his back. 'Oh boy' Alec thought, this was going to be a _long, long night._

Jace had fallen down right on his back but this did not seem to stop him from laughing. Clary didn't know what was crazier- Magnus looking like an angel walked in with his mouth open so wide that it touched he ground, Jonathan looking ready to punch an apologising Simon but being held back by Clary or Jace laughing his ass off at both the scenes playing in front of him. With everything going on the blue eyed boy just looked confused and shocked. Magnus finally snapped to his senses and shut his mouth.

He looked angrily at Jace's laughing figure on the ground. Soon the only sound to be heard in the room was Jace's laughter which soon died out. His laughter sounded like soft music, Clary thought. It was beautiful and captivating, much like his own self. She had been wonderstruck when she first saw him. He looked like a statue of an angel. He sounded like one. 'Ughh' Clary thought, 'I really sound like a cheesy tumblr addicted girl.' Jace soon got up from the ground and As he made his way towards Alec to hug him Magnus put his foot on the way, and Jace's face fell flat onto Clary's lap. Magnus was so going to pay for this She thought as she glared daggers at him while Jace got up and smiled at her In embarrassment and turned to look at Magnus with the 'I will take my revenge' look and boy he did look scary.

Magnus just grinned and shrugged it off. Jace had barely got towards Alec when a sound of heels clacking against the marble floor outside could be heard. Everyone turned to look at the person who entered the flat. She was beautiful with her waist length black hair, face features like Alec but brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a spaghetti strapped red top and little makeup. Even though she was dressed simple but still she attracted everyone's attention like a magnet. She had that aura around her which made Clary feel different. The girl looked around the room with a huge smile in her face that is until her eyes met Clary's. Her eyes suddenly became icy and she looked very scary.

"Oh! Your Jonathan's new girl toy aren't you? I am so sorry to tell you that he will be done with you in less than a week. It's sad, to see such a pretty girl like you be fooled by his charms. My names Isabelle by the way." Isabele said to Clary with an amused smile on her face and though her words seemed to show concern, her tone was satisfied and mean. Clary though wouldn't back down so fast. 'Lets have some fun with this girl' she thought.

"Hey Isabelle" Clary said."I have heard quite a bit about you." She said with a glance towards Simon. "Can I ask you something?" Then without waiting for a reply Clary said,"Are you interested in Jonathan?"

Isabelle's reply was instant. She screwed up her face in disgust and said,"No, he is like my brother." _Well he is my brother._ "I was only warning you as most girls just use him for his money, popularity and stuff and then dumped him, well not always but last time when Camille did that he nearly mourned over her for a month. I can't see the repeat of that and trust me if you hurt him then i will grind your bones apply it on my pancakes and eat it in my breakfast. Because nobody messes with Isabelle Lightwoods family and best friends. Unless the person wants their sorry ass to be kicked by my 7 inch heels. If you ever hurt him then i will kill you in the most torturous way unknown to man kind." Isabelle stated with satisfaction in her tone. Clary just laughed and looked at Isabelle with an amused expression

" You..You think that...Jon and I are a thing?" Clary asked as she gasps for air as she is torn between laughing and vomiting. Isabelle just looks at her confused and nods, "Duhh...the whole school does...your boths hugging picture has also posted on the schools blog -Gossip Girl with rumours of your relationship. **(A/N:- Cliche i know but come on its perfect)** Isabelle opened the site on her Iphone and showed it to Clary along with the 2k comments listed below.

Clary just shook her head while she started laughing again.'This was just getting crazier', she thought, 'All these people think that is am dating my BROTHER Jon. Ewwww.'

Isabelle looked at Clary like she was insane and she saw that all of the guys around her were also smirking except Alec who mirrored her confused expression. "Why are you laughing? Are you crazy?" Isabelle asked now looking creeped out. Clary just shook her head and said,"I am just laughing at the irony of everything going on. A girl who is Jonathan's best friend is warning me not to break his heart. I mean, Come on, like i would do that. Its crazy." Upon seeing Isabelle look still confused Clary sighed but Jonathan said "I am sorry but we are not the incest type, Clary is my sister."

Isabelle looked embarrassed upon hearing this and she avoided everyone's gaze. Clary just sighed and got up. She went forward to take Isabelle's hand. "Isabelle, don't be embarrassed. It actually feels nice that some girl other than me is actually interested in his welfare other than my families wealth as she thinks of him as a brother and has take it upon herself to protect him from dumb bimbos who want nothing but a good lay. Thankyou so much Isabelle but now that i am here, anyone who breaks any of my friends hearts will get two girls kicking them in the area where the sun doesn't shine." Clary said with a smile on her face, so big that it brought out her dimples. She looked and felt happy. For the first time since she had returned from France, she felt happy and more at home then she had felt at her parents house also. Isabelle smiled at her warmly and suddenly pulled her into a hug. As they broke apart Isabelle said,"Now that we are friends, I expect you to call me Izzy. Only my parents call me Isabelle and that too when I am in trouble or to annoy me."

 ** _-Page Break-_**

After the introductions and a little bit of small talk soon everyone was sitting in groups and talking. Basically all the boys together and both the Girls. Jonathan had gone into his room to wash his hair. Clary actually found that Isabelle was a nice girl who was a little _too_ interested in shopping. 'Well' Clary thought,'Everyone has their own hobbies. As Isabelle and Clary were talking about school Isabelle suddenly suggested that they should play 20 questions.

"Umm..Okay?" Clary replied and it sounded more like a question then anything.

"Hmm.." Isabelle thought and said."Lets start with simple. Say, what's your favourite colour?"

"That's a tough question for me as I am an artist." Clary said but upon looking at Izzy's stern gaze she thought for a minute and then replied "Green."

"Why green?" Isabelle asked.

"Umm..cause its cool, bright and fresh." Clary replied lamely.

Isabelle just shook her head in gaiety and said hers was blue. So the game went on until Isabelle asked her quite loud enough for the boys to here. "Why did you go to Paris in the first place?" Clary suddenly went stiff and avoided her eyes. Her smile was replaced by an emotionless expression on her face. Everybody noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and looked at Clary. 'Oh no' Simon thought 'Why did she have to ask her that?'

All of a sudden Jonathan entered the room with some food and upon seeing the change of atmosphere he looked at everyone questioningly. Luckily Simon caught his eye and communicated by his eyes hoping Jon would understand. He luckily did and he kept the food on the table and went and whispered something in Isabelle's ears. She just nodded and changed the subject. Soon afterwards she asked Clary "What do you think of Jace? Like what's your first impression of him?" Now everyone was staring at Clary from the corner of their eyes. Oblivious to the looks Clary pondered over the thought for a while and replied "He seems like a cool guy. I guess he'll be fun to hang out with." The expression on Jace's face was weird. He looked surprised and then he blushed, like a faint pink appeared on his cheeks,Simon observed. Like that Everyone soon returned to their conversations again.

Then suddenly Izzy got up and ordered Jace and Clary to go and do the dishes and gave some lame excuse which both seemed to buy due to the fact, the idiots they were. Izzy then gathered the boys around in a circle.

"Okay..so I am shipping Clary and Jace so hard. They need to get together soon. So it's my responsibility, and for this task I will be needing all of your help." She whispered all in a single breath. Honestly, Simon thought, this girl never failed to surprise me.

" Iz you'll go crazy if you don't stop matchmaking. You haven't learnt your lesson have you? Stop playing Cupid woman. You also shipped Aline and Simon and then Aline turned out to be a lesbian."Alec said in a irritated tone.

"Wait a min! What the fuck Izzy...you shipped me and Aline? Are you mad?" Simon stated, throughly pissed. Internally he felt like crying and he never cried. He had been in love with Isabelle for so long and here she was shipping Aline and Him. Life is a bitch, he thought.

"Sorry Si. I mean I was just j-..I mean..i don't know I felt different in seeing you'll both so close that I thought you'll had feelings." She said In a depressed and regretful tone.

"My sister isn't a lesbian for the record." Jonathan stated and then added "By the way, no way in hell are you gonna get Clary and Jace together...I won't allow my baby sister to date. Especially not Jace, he'll just break her heart, like the player in him does to every girl."

Izzy just scowled and retorted "I will tell everyone about what happened in the garage then."

Jonathan just shook his head and replied "Nope, still not helping."

"Well then I have no choice then but to post the library pictures on Gossip girl." Isabelle said while examining her perfect nails.

"What's the plan?" Jon asked. Everyone stared at him amused by his reaction. Trust Isabelle to have something dirty on everyone.

"Anyways, anyone else has any problems?" She asked and everyone shook their heads. _God knows what she has on me,_ Simon thought."Well, I'll be creating a group and then I'll tell you'll the details."

We all then spoke for a while until Clary came out of the kitchen looking red but was it because she was angry or blushing no one knew. Jace soon followed her out with a smug expression on his face. 'Well', Simon thought, 'I'll ask her about this tomorrow." Soon everyone grew tired and said goodnight and left for their respective rooms. Simon though had only one thing in his mind, which was that he had to buck up and soon make a move on Izzy. Otherwise god knows who else Izzy would ship him with. He shuddered at thought as he entered his room and shut the door behind him, not realising that he wasn't the only one thinking about a Lightwood.

 **A/N:- Awwwww such a cute end to the chp. Ik...Anyways I hoped you'll enjoyed it. Thanks to my bffs chucky and bubblegumlover0 I was able to complete this chapter. I went all on depressed mode and I literally got out of it by their help and by instagraming inspirational quote stuff. A lot of credits to them for helping me. Check out bubblegumlover0 fanfic on Miraculous Ladybug, if you watch it. If you don't then start. Until next time... Please review...I love it when you'll do..it inspires me...❤️**

 **Disclaimer:-All Characterz belong to Cassie and respective** ** _theme_** **owners. I only own the plot.**

 **-herongraystairs1234**


	4. Family and thoughts

**A/N:- Sorry for the late update. I have stuff going on in my life and plus homework is on my head like a mountain. Please read the A/N down, its imp. Now Read..**

 **Chapter 4 - Family Thoughts**

The sun shone brightly, on Clary's face. As much as she wished to just stuff her face in the pillow she stretched herself añd pulled the sheets off her body,as there was school. She rubbed her eyes añd looked at the clock to see the time. Upon realizing that she had gotten up and had an hour before the boys came to their flat, she left her room to have breakfast.

Clary made her way towards the kitchen only to be hit by the smell of something burning. She ran inside and saw that izzy had been cooking pancakes and had of course burnt them."Simon was right. You can't cook to save a life." Clary said in an amused tone while inspecting the burnt pancakes with.a spoon. They were as hard as a rock."Girl you can burn water!"

"Simon spoke about me?" Izzy asked surprised as if this was the weirdest thing she had ever heard. Clary smiled at how dangerous and experieced Izzy seemed in 'love' from the outside. Truly she was really naive not to know Simon's feelings towards her.

"He talks about you all the time and is right about most of your passions,like shopping and of course cooking. He once told me how you had insisted on cooking breakfast for everyone one day and they had ended up remaining sick from food poisioning for three days. Except Alec though,he had been smart enough to say that he was not hungry."Clary said to a suprisingly _laughing_ Izzy.

"Oh man! That experience has traumatised them to actually not my fault that they can't handle my cooking. They have a poor appetite. The poor things... " Izzy said while she pretended to wipe her eyes on her apron in sorrow.

"But I am sure that one day I'll cook so well that everyone will be surprised. Till then,sadly we will have to eat your cooking." Izzy said confidently and grinned at Clary just smiled at her and mentally wished that her friends dreams should come true one day.

She then went on full serious mode."Now get your ass out of this kitchen so that i can cook Iz. Go dress up for school.I'll take time and so its better if you dressup and then eat." Clary ordered now in a buisness-like manner.

Clary quickly made the breakfast and laid it on the counter. She then went inside her room and started ruffling through her suitcase for her uniform. She had had no time at all yesterday to have unpacked.

The S.A. class had a different uniform compared to the rest of the the whole school wore a brown shirt with a brown coat and dark brown skirt with a black and a red tie for boys and girls respectively,The S.A. had a completely different uniform. They had a white shirt with a grey skirt and a grey coat. They also had a black and red tie for the boys and girls respectively. They could wear any shoes. Somehow, this simple uniform still made them look smarter.

Clary rushed into the shower and came out in less than five minutes. Cooking breakfast had taken time and now she only had twenty minutes to spare until the boys came to get them for class. She quickly wore her uniform. She applied light mascara, lip gloss and little blush. Clary brushed through her unruly curls quickly and then made a ponytail. Overall she looked casual and chose her Strapped white six inch heels. Clary took one last look in the mirror and then quickly exited the room. Izzy too came out of her room and as usual looked stunning and beautiful. Then both of them made their way towards their breakfast.

As Izzy ate, she moaned in pleasure. "This is the best breakfast i have eaten in my life and my mom owns a restaurant for god's sake." She exclaimed as she stuffed more into her mouth. Clary grinned at her like a six year old and continued eating. The doorbell rang just as the two girls kept their plates in the sink.

Jace stood at the doorstep and he leaned against the door frame as soon as Izzy opened "Well are you'll ready or do we have to wait more?" Jace asked impatiently.

Clary turned away and entered her room. She grabbed her bag, patted her hair,reapplied her lip gloss and exited the room. Jace was still standing in the doorway and when she came out he wolf whistled and winked at her only to be hit by Jon on the head and Izzy on the back. Alec just rolled his eyes.

"Thats my sister you pervert!" Jon said in disgust. "I was just admiring the 'view'." Jace said and pointedly looked at her non-existent boobs. Oh that asshole, Clary thought. She pushed past him and made her way towards Simon and Magnus's room.

Simon was standing outside and Clary quickly kissed his cheek and then entered the flat and started banging on Magnus's room door.

"Why are you banging on his room door? Why not just open it? I am sure he would be ready by now. We are getting late." Alec said impatiently.

"Trust me and never do that. Once I did it before, only to be greeted by Magnus's naked butt. That experience has scarred me for life." Clary said and shuddered.

Just then Magnus opened the door,looking as fabulous as always. He was wearing the boys grey uniform and coat but he still shone. The Glitter in his hair just made him look so bright that it hurt your eyes to look but it was so fabulous that you couldnt even look had eyeliner and silver eye shadow put on too.

He patted Clary on the head like she was a pet dog or something and said "Sweetheart,people would do what not to see me naked. You got the experience for free,you should be glad."

Clary rolled her eyes and just as she was about to reply Jace piped up and said "Why are we talking about Magnus naked? If we don't leave like in 20 seconds then we are gonna be really late for homeroom and that means detention."

This made everyone suddenly alert and they all grabbed their bags from the entrance and ran towards the main building. They went to the secratary and quickly got their schedules printed out. The subjects were different but atleast 2 of them were with each other.

Most of their classes were pretty much with the rest of the school but they had their own special privileges like the lunch break and aditional subject choices also had their own privilges. Overall as a S.A. class member there were many benefits but a lot of hardwork also.

The S.A. class have their own homeroom which was a huge conservatory where they spend their free periods and lunch breaks. As Simon and Clary made their way towards the homeroom Simon looked like he was struggling to say something and so Clary asked him what happened.

"When you came out of the kitchen after doing the dishes, you were red in the face and Jace had a smug expression. Did he hurt you or do something to you? Should I beat him up?" He replied in an unsure tone but looked ready to beat Jace up.

Clary smiled at him and his innocence. It was obvious that Simon would not be able to hurt Jace without getting majorly injured and she knew that Simon was aware of that fact but still he offered and looked ready. His loyalty and truthfullness just made Clary want to cry. He was always so supportive of all of her descisions and never has he left her side. He knew the whole truth but supported her nonetheless and risked getting disowned himself. He was the bestest best friend anyone could as for.

"Oh that! Well he was annoying me and made me angry so that's why I was so red." Clary replied nonchalantly.

"What did he do?" Simon sighed and asked. She opened her mouth to reply and related the whole incident to him.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Clary found Izzy's excuse to do the dishes dumb but she went in nonetheless as she didn't want to seem defiant. She tied her hair in a messy then told Jace that she'll wash and he could dry. There was a comfortable silence until he made the worst mistake in his life- _flirting with Clary_.

"Do wanna go out with me?" He asked not making eye contact.

"Nope. Not interested." Clary replied merrily.

He looked shocked for a second like as if he had never been denied. Probably not, she thought, That body and the things I could do. 'No Clary No you won't fall into a boys charms. Especially not Jace.'

"Oh come on lower you standards a little, I just did." He said smugly. If looks could kill then Jace would be dead like atleast 3 times seeing how hard Clary was glaring daggers at him. She flipped him off in the british way and Jace smiled and did the american finger. "Oh! The british way is cute and suits you." He said feigning a british accent.

"Shut up!" Clary snapped at him and turned towards the dishes. He remained silent for five minutes and then again _spoke_.

"Whats a nice girl like you doing here in San Fransisco?" He asked in a tone of mock concern.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." She said pretending to be surprised and put a hand on her heart as if shocked. She then pretended to look heartbroken at his _concern_.

"Awwww don't be sad 'little girl'.You know,I think I could make you really happy." Jace said in enthusiastic tone and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why are you gonna leave?" Clary retorted with a cheeky smile on her face. The corner of Jace's mouth quirked up at her reply as he dried a plate. He then got a calculating expression on his face and furrowed his eyebrows together. He looked like he was trying to solve a complicated maths problem.

"I don't wanna poke my nose into your personal life or something but i am just curious so could you tell me why have you come to San Fransisco all the way from Paris?" Jace asked in a curious tone. He then added "Only if you want to answer. Hell you don't even know me and here i am questioning you, Sorry." He ran a hand through his hair nervously he went back to doing the dishes.

Clary was mentally debating whether she should tell him or no. He was her brothers best friend and the Herondale's son and so he would come to know everything anyways later. She doubted that it would do her any harm if she told him atleast part of it.

"Oh well, You see I went to study in SOAP as it was a famous school and I wanted to try it out but as soon as Aline and Sebastian left for London my parents forced me to come and study in San Fransisco." She said conversationally but her words clearly said that she had no say in her parents descision to leave France and study in San Fransisco.

"Oh well thats pretty bitchy of them. They must be pretty crazy" _Yo_ _u have no idea._ "to force you to come back home when SOAP is the only school better than Idris High. No offence though." Jace said in a sympathetic tone.

How much Clary wished that her parents weren't the way they were.

"Nah its no biggie. My whole family sucks and Jon and me have always hated 'da whole bunch except My Aunt Charlotte and her husband Uncle Henry but they died in a car crash 5 years ago." Clary said in a I-don't-care-anymore-tone but she knew she sounded sad when she spoke about her Uncle and Aunt.

"That's sad." Jace said in a pitiful tone. Clary almost laughed at his comment and said "Thats sad? Really? No I am so sorry for you and all?"

"By me saying sorry they won't come back alive so whats the point. Its not like I killed them or something." Jace replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jace's words were simple but they had a deep meaning behind them. How Clary wished that they were still alive and not dead. All of her problems with the family would be solved. All she was waiting for was to turn eighteen and go away with Jon to another part of the world. Away from all the unhappiness that her life had been facing since the past 3 years.

Jace suddenly cleared his throat and looked concerned but Clary was confused why. She felt something cold on her face and touched it she realized that they were tears. Jace asked her if she was alright and if he had hurt her. After apologising for the umpteenth time,Clary got so fed up that she threatened to knee him if he apologised to her more. This seemed to shut him up.

They cleaned the dishes in silence, each absorbed in his or her thoughts. Jace suddenly shook his head and Clary then caught him staring at her. Upon seeing Clary's questioning gaze he smirked at her.

"Are you a magician because your body is abraca-dayumm girl." He said in his usual playboy/asshole tone.

"Ya now watch me disappear." Clary said handing him the last dish and walked out of the kitchen blushing. She knew that Jace was a player but his simple words affected her so much. She sighed, this year was going to be crazier than she had anticipated.

 **A/N:- Okay so i suck at updating regularly but i have a few personal issues on rn. Being a teenager sucks. Writing is the only positive thing on rn. I am sorry for the late update. I have decided to make another pinterest or instagram account and post teasers over there. Next chp. is a description of every character. So in the A/N over there I ll tell you my Pinterest or instagram account name. The next chp will be up by tomorrow or max to max Tuesday. Please review and tell me if you want an instagram or Pinterest account. I ll make according to your wishes. Thankyou for your support. Please review it makes my day❤️.**

 **-herongraystairs1234 xx**


	5. Who ain't Shipin' it?

**A/N:- Longest chp ever. WOOOHOOOOOOO! Yassssssss..4k words..okay so my breakout was not _totally_ unnecessary. Lol. Ohhh..Ff readers U HAVE TO VOTE FOR MALEC. I REPEAT VOTE. Now to vote u have to go on my tumblr account whose username is the same as this one. I have reblogged this post (malec kissing,Shadowhunters tv show) and all u gotta do it click on the link on the caption and then it takes u to e news and then u vote. Oh i got a review where Nicki777 asking me about the S.A. class. These seven kids are the toppers of this prestigious school. Their hardwork has got them into the Special A class which is very tough to get into. Only those with that high I.Q. can get in. These people have many privileges. The rankings are just ways to show what their level is. I hope that clears it up, any more doubts then feel free to pm me. You can also watch the anime. Now read...  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-** **Who ain't Shipin' it?**

After the majority of the classes got over and a free period finally came, Clary sat down exhausted in one of the conservatory chairs and started reading a book,her favourite. she had read only 20 pages, The Sun is also A Star by Nicola Yoon. It was a book about life and every incident that happen, happens for a reason. Everyone has their own justification for their reactions and their behaviour. But today Clary was too enveloped in her own thoughts to register this beautiful book.

The classes had been the Normal English and boring history ones. Sophomore life was so boring and Clary had been distracted throughout all the that she was studying was very easy for her. Now she just had chemistry and biology to go before lunch time. Suddenly, just staring blankly at the book seemed pointless and so she snapped the book shut and observed her surroundings.

The conservatory was more than beautiful. It was exquisite. The multiple varieties of trees, the glass dome shape and the basic seating furniture was all very elegant. The glass dome of the conservatory in some areas reflected the barely there, but there, sunlight,the footpath had flower bushes on the edges and there was a marginally raised platform with a wooden table and were seven chairs for all of them and everyone was busy doing their own things as it was still the first day. It was very quiet and the only sound that could be heard was that of a bird chirping somewhere in this huge place.

Izzy was busy on her phone, probably blogging or on some online store shopping. Clary just _barely_ bit back her smile when she saw Magnus blatantly flirting with an unsuspecting Alec who looked very flustered. They were so cute, she thought. It was so obvious that Alec was gay and into Jace but no one said anything as he was still not visibly out of the closet. Then there was Simon who was reading a manga- Tokyo Ghoul. Jonathan was watching Riverdale on his phone on Netflix. Well, he did love the Archies comic series, Clary thought. Jace was surprisingly reading 'A tale of two Cities' By Charles Dickens. 'Hmph' She thought 'Never took him for the reading type of guy.'

Clary then shook her head and mentally scolded herself. 'Who was she to judge? She knew him for just less than a day and here she was being a bitch by judging him and jumping to conclusions.' Unfortunately being the idiot she is she stared at him for a little too long and OF COURSE Jace being Jace caught her stare and being the shameless jerk he is- winked at her. Clary blushed hard and stuck her tongue out at him. He just shook his head at her child like gesture and went back to reading his book.

'Ughh can he not flirt for sometime. Must be running in his blood only. Will is so like him.' She thought but suddenly felt a sharp pang in her chest. Thinking about SOAP and her friends just made her so sad right now. She hated god for doing this, it was cruel. She wanted a normal life and here she was stuck between her brother and parents. She hated them for doing this. For making her suffer. For making Jonathan suffer. She wished that she could go back to France where she was free, from all this crap. She hated being bossed over and having her life not hers anymore. Everything was just SO predictable with her parents decisions that she often wondered if she had done something as a kid that they were revenging themselves upon her in such selfish ways.

What did I ever do to them? She thought. _"Why?"_

"What?" Isabelle asked looking up from her phone only to see Clary looking close to tears. Unluckily everyone heard Isabelle and looked up from their work and saw Clary's face which was flicking between anger and sadness as fast as the wind blowing in a storm. She looked somewhat pissed and she was in some sort of trance. Isabelle sat up straighter in her chair and snapped her fingers in front of Clary's face. "Clary! Snap out of it. Its okay, your just daydreaming..Snap out Clare." Clary just blinked back into the present and saw everyone staring at her confused.

Clary couldn't cry, not here. NOT in front of everyone. She was getting another attack. If she started then Jon would realize that she had lied that the attacks had stopped. She just looked at Izzy frantically and said, "Umm..Where is the washroom?" She made sure that her tone was really awkward. Hopefully they would think that she was in _that_ time of the month. Luckily it looked like most of the guys except Magnus did."Its out in the main building." Isabelle said looking doubtful. She then added, "Come on. I'll take you. You'll probably get lost out there or something." Isabelle looked pretty serious and so Clary knew that there was no getting out of this one.

"Umm..Okay.." Clary replied tentatively and then added in a nonchalant tone "Do you mind if I talk to Simon outside for like..I don't know.. two minutes?" Isabelle shrugged and went back to her phone, "Sure, I'll be out soon so hurry up."

Clary took Simons hand, barely registering Isabelle's words and practically dragged him out of the conservatory. He came without protest and looked really concerned. Clary then turned around and saw him properly. For the first time in their whole friendship of 10 years Clary felt sad. She felt guilty for dragging him into this mess and said so. He shook his head and moved his hands to smooth the crease between her brows.

"Clary, even if I had a choice for another life, best friend, family or anything I would still choose this one. You and Jon mean the world to me. I will not let anything happen to you'll. Fuck our families, I give a damn. They suck and their Stone Age ways to live life are no justification towards their methods and behaviour which would ever help anyone feel better."

Clary just pulled him into a hug and he rested his chin on her head. "Your the Best-best friend anyone could ever have." Clary mumbled into his shoulder. "I am one of a kind" He told her softly and chuckled."Simon kind." Clary said pulled back and he said, "I am thinking of making this site- 'Simon kind'." He then added,"It will give people hope and simonltaneously emphasis and prove how awesome I am." Simon emphasised on the simultaneously and tried to make it sound like a cool pun but failed miserably. Clary burst out laughing and clutched at her sides in pain.

"What's so funny?" A familiar curious and _jealous_ tone asked and Simon beamed brightly at this person. Upon turning around she saw that the voice belonged to none other than Isabelle. 'Well that explains Simons expression' Clary expression matched that of a lover so deep into his mate that he couldn't stand not looking at her for even a minute. Ah the lovebirds. So innocent and naive. It was adorable. Clary grinned at Isabelle and said, "Simon was just proving how terrible he is at making puns."

Isabelle grinned at her statement and surprisingly looked _happy_."Oh believe me." She said," I am well experienced with that."

Clary smiled at her and then told Simon goodbye and asked Izzy to lead the way to the washrooms. The main building was another master piece. It was visibly old with the stone sign and all but it had its own beauty. The fucking window panes had designs and intricate patterns. The walls were colourful outside. Totally San Fransisco victorian styled colours, designs and structure. Not that was something Clary could say confidently as she had hardly visited any of San Fransisco but most of it was beautiful in its own mysteriously weird ass way.

"Tell me," Isabelle asked in a concerned tone as they entered the main building."In the conservatory you looked preoccupied and were in some sort of trance. What _actually_ happened to you?"

The interior looked nothing like Clary would have imagined. She didnt have any classes in the main building except chemistry and biology and those periods were still left. It wasnt like your normal high school hallway. Not that Clary knew what that was but had seen enough movies to know. The polished walls. The _perfect_ lockers and notice perfectly maintained walls. Every bloody thing was so Perfect. It was so organized. Perfectly with no mess and this bloody place could be a wedding hall. So well maintained. Clary came back to reality when Isabelle hummed obviously waiing for an answer. Which Clary didnt have.

"It's just that...some memories came rushing back to me and well I sorta panicked." Clary told her as if this was a normal thing as the two of them entered the washroom. Maybe it was, Isabelle thought, but she had still got Isabelle worked up and Isabelle wanted her to know that she would be with Clary always. So Isabelle said so aloud and Clary Smiled at her gratefully.

"That means a lot to me Izzy." She said getting a little Emotional.. "I am sorry that I can't talk about all this right now. I am not ready yet. To tell not you but myself the facts, to accept them. Give me some weeks to settle in and then I promise that I'll tell you whatever information you are missing. You are a true friend."

"Take your time butterfly. Time ain't flying. We are still sophomores, you have a lotta time left to tell me." Izzy replied."But the free period is ending soon so I would appreciate it if you would hurry with whatever business you have so that we are not late for biology." Clary just patted upon her ruffled hair and washed her hands.

"Yeah, like you care for biology. You just want to walk to class with Simon." Clary told Isabelle cheekily. She then started singing the cliche,"Simon and Isabelle sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Clary then quickly ducked out of the washroom as Isabelle grew hot in the face and steamed up so hard that she looked like a steam engine with the steam escaping from he ears. Kinda like the Goblet of fire movie in which Harry's ears steam after eating a toffee. Izzy chased Clary through the whole corridor and down till the conservatory but Clary being tiny was easily able to slip away while Isabelle was stopped by some or the other idiot. Just when the two girls reached the conservatory the bell rang indicating the end of the free period.

Luckily since Simon was there Isabelle kept quiet but everyone was quite aware that she was flustered and the mischievous smile and twinkle in Clary's eyes suggested that she had been teased somehow. No one was dumb enough to spot this out aloud and so they carried on towards their respective classes. On the way Clary made conversation with Simon on his 'love' life and this seemed to not annoy but make Isabelle's ears cock up in attention.

Well, Can you blame me? Izzy thought, Its simon after all.

Biology period was not bad and Mr. Rosales was a pretty lenient teacher. He even left them without any homework which was lucky as Clary already had an English assignment on the Shakespeare play- As you like it, and also an History test paper. First day of school and she was pumped.

Clary had her chemistry class with Jace and he was late as his previous period had been history which was in the other building, atleast she thought so. Clary entered the classroom and dumped her bag on the last bench next to the window. She was early for class and so she removed her sketchbook and started doodling or rather sketching. Her dexterous fingers moved on their own accord and when she bent to look at what she had drawn, Clary smiled.

It was a picture of Simon and Isabelle in the biology period. They both had been partners and their expressions showed that they were wary and quite aware of the others presence.

"Thats a really good sketch. Looks like you also want these two idiots together eh?" Someone familiar said in an amused tone from behind her. Not someone, it was Jace. Clary looked to her left and saw him standing there with his bag slung carelessly over one of his shoulders. His shirt was slightly untucked but his perfect hair was perfect. He looked so hot. Clarys own was tangled up but here this bitch had perfect hair. How unfair the universe is when hair is regarded? Nope, the universe is always unfair regarding looks. Like just take a good look at this SOB. His body was to die for man.

"Yeah. Their chemistry is perfect. Both of them are just to dumb to make a move though." Clary smoothed the page and snapped the book shut."You know maybe we could get them together." She said still deep in thought.

"It'll be good if they date. No more of Izzy mentally fangirling over him." Jace replied and upon seeing Clarys no nonsense gaze he added, "Okay fine, it'll be easier to keep assholes off Iz. Anyways, I sit 2 benches ahead as Mrs. Robert hates me." Jace said and as he moved to settle ahead, "But why ahead?" Clary stuttered.

"Miss me already Madame?" Jace smirked up at her and cocked his head in mock surprise.

"No I don't who will...All I meant to ask is Why does she hate you?" Clary stammered again. Ughhh why did he look so hot, she thought. Jace suddenly bent down and she felt his hot breath near her ear.

"Are you sure baby?" His hand played with her curls and then his index finger slowly slid down from her chin to the base of her neck and Clary shuddered. Clary could practically _hear_ him smirking in his next few words."Because your body seems to be betraying you." He his lips brushed against the edge of her ear and laughed when she involuntarily shuddered. She shoved him away and glared. "Its okay. I have that effect on women." Clary glared further and he finally understood why she was glaring.

"I have caused her a lot of trouble previously and so she apparently hates me." He said and then walked away, smirking as he sat down.

The Class then began soon after her entry and Mrs. Robert started making lab partners. Jace just then came behind to borrow a pencil and OF COURSE the teacher paired them up. Clary had a doubt though about why Jace wanted a pencil right then. She quickly pushed the thought off her mind as Jace shifted to sit beside her. They both worked in peace, Jace occasionally cracking jokes and keeping the atmosphere light and friendly.

Soon lunch came and Clary followed Jace to the cafeteria. It was Isabelle's idea that Clary and Magnus should eat in the cafeteria the first day so as to get to know the people of school better.

Clary had again been teasing Isabelle and so she ran fast. Like really fast that she immediately banged into some idiot. A girl more specifically with a skirt so short that her underwear was seen while she walked. Literally. She was reddish blonde with boring, dull bluish green eyes and face cake with makeup. Her hair was obviously dyed red and the colour was somewhat fading away. She was not pretty but not even ugly. She was dressed up like some sort of pole dancer. Maybe she was, Clary thought but she was definitely not a person Clary would want to mess up with if she was someone else. But since Clary was Clary and best friends with Izzy she had no worries.

"I am sorry." Clary exclaimed hurriedly but as she tried to walk away the girl who was flat on her ass grabbed Clary's leg.

"Ahh! You crazy short bitch. Can't you look and walk. You broke my mother fucking 200 dollar heels. Short ass whore." The bitch screamed loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. The screaming was unnecessary as Anyways everyone was on the edge of their seats to see the fight. People were even recording it to post it on Gossip Girl.

"Do I look like I care pole dancer?" Cafeteria gasps. "They are probably worth 2 dollars, now let go of my leg make up cake" Clary told her and shook her leg out of the bitches grip. Now, Clary was steaming but the whole cafeteria was buzzing with excitement upon hearing Clary's 'nicknames'.

"What did you call me? Fucking slut!" said The bitch and brought her two knees up and pretended to try and get up and cried out in pain but it didn't work as 1-she was Seelie, 2-Acting skills sucked.

"Shut the fuck up Seelie If you whine more my ear drums will burst. You sound like a cat whining for its food." Izzy said suddenly appearing beside Clary. "Your heels are worth 2 dollars which is probably more than your own self-esteem. Which after seeing you skirt is nothing. So please don't call anyone else a slut. You tripped on your own accord by walking in the wrong direction of the cafeteria. If you whine or irritate me more trust me when I say this- I will take this to the school head. " Izzy pressed her forehead with her hand like a mother tired of her kids misbehaviour.

"You are just the most fake person I have ever met and will ever meet other than that new slut..what's her name? Ahh..Kale something ..who cares anyways? Listen up baby doll. I am warning you. Keep away from Jace and Jonathan because you don't wanna mess up with me or my friends. If I see you around them or trying to go out with them everyone is going to come to know all of your little secrets like how you lost your virginity in the school janitors closet. You don't want them to know with who?" Izzy grinned at the collective gasp of the hall and how fuming red Seelie was whether from fuming or by embarrassment.

But since it was Seelie it was probably the former. Seelie though had still made no move to get up but instead was staring dumb faced at Isabelle. "And darling that's nothing compared to the other stuff I know upon you. So keep the fuck away from my family or face the consequences which is my wrath. I doubt though you'd wanna face Isabelle's wrath?" Isabelle continued without waiting for a reply. "Up up doggie, i mean bitch, people have got all the view they want of you." Saying which Isabelle made her way towards the guys table and sat their casual as if she hadn't insulted the anyone or nothing had happened.

Clary was surprised upon seeing Isabelle and her bitchy form. Well, Izzy must have her reasons for doing so. Upon being asked So by Clary and the boys Isabelle shrugged and started to explain.

"She has spread rumours on me since 3 years for no reason and like literally any rubbish crap. I broke up with that blue haired boy because he was cheating on me with her. She has tried dating Jonathan and Jace so many times not only to get in bed but also for money. I am tired of her. Last year she spammed my accounts with her asshole of a brother Meliron my ex and has also sent me so many hate mails that my mom got tired of receiving these many mails and threw them directly without opening them. She has practically dumped my gym clothes last year in the toilet. I am not saying that I haven't taken revenge but today i just burst out."

"I have faced worse in SOAP."Clary looked sympathetic."Don't worry they'll come around, mine did."

Everyone soon was having their own conversations when Clary got a nudged Jace who was staring at a sandwich blankly. He looked at her surprised and she made a motion to text. They swapped phones under the table and typed out their respective numbers. Jace had saved his no. as - Baby. Idiot, she thought

(Clary _**bold**_ Jace _italic_ )

 _ **C- Ik how to make Sizzy happen.**_

 _Baby-Sizzy? Whats that?_

 _ **C- Its a ship name. Basically- Simon and Izzy. I could tell Iz that i wanna go shopping with u'll 3 and then we can actually leave them both alone, in a restaurant.**_

 _Baby- Whats a ship name mean?U do know that they can leave?And what will u tell the others._

 _ **C- Udk whats a ship name? Which universe are you from? I'll make sure that Sizzy are together and that they wont can just say that your ill and i am taking you back or something. I guess Saturday will be good as because Jon and Alec are going to the library to study for an extra test and then to china town to eat with our parents and Magnus is going to meet his parents.**_

 _Baby- I am from the boy universe where ship names mostly don't exist. Anyways I googled it. Nice ship. Like the plan, and I guess that you should ask them now._

Clary nodded at Jace and snapped her fingers loudly. All of them stared at her and she cleared her throat. "Hey Izzy, I was planning on going shopping on saturday. Will you and maybe ...Simon come?"

"Yipppee" Isabelle squealed."Finally I have a friend who gets me." Isabelle turned and glared at all the boys who shrugged and rolled their eyes. Magnus looked a little disappointed but cheered up when Clary tapped her nose which was a code between them for- I'll tell you later.

Clary chuckled and turned towards Jace and asked hm if he would like to come and he shrugged and said cool.

"Its a date. A shopping date."Clary said to Isabelle and then excused herself to the washroom and Jace went towards his locker to get ready for gym.

The others stared at Isabelle who now snapped her fingers and looked all business-like. "This date can make Clary and Jace happen and so we are going,And you'll obviously know how." Isabelle sighed at everyones blank look and Alec's annoyed expression."Well Simon and I will go with them and leave them alone in a restaurant. We can say that Si is ill or something."

"Izzy..Don't u think your rushing into the role of playing cupid. I mean Jace has known Clary for a day and his snarky, sarcastic side isn't out yet." Jonathan looked uneasy."Let them spend sometime together and then see if they have any chemistry."

'Yeah you're right...but isn't saturday enough time? Today is monday so we have like...5 days for them."Isabelle grinned like a cherishire cat and continued "Plus I get to go shopping so two birds killed by one stone."

"But Izzy-" Jonathan tried protesting but was interupted by Isabelle.

"Library." And Jonathan's mouth snapped shut.

Everyone looked Uneasy upon seeing his reaction nodded in agreement. Well, except Alec whose expression was stoic but Isabelle ignored him."But I had band plans on saturday."Simon groaned.

Isabelle turned towards Simon and flipped her hair drammatically, "You can change your band name later. Isnt that all what you'll do? You have to come on saturday its gonna change our lives"

Little did they know that it was gonna change their lives.

 _ **-Page Break-**_

Clary had Gym next and what she wouldnt trade to leave it but of course it was compulsory. Well anything but her quickly went to her assigned locker and dumped her gym clothes there. She was alone as she had left early from lunch and it looked like no one was here yet. She quickly changed in privacy.

Clary was wearing her gym short boy shorts and black long t-shirt which said - Keep calm and geek on. She then started wearing her gym shoes when the rest of the girls entered. Her whole year had only about 35 students in total,So everyone had gym together. Isabelle quickly strode in and changed. She was wearing the uniform-short black boy shorts and a simple dark pink cropped top.

They both then left the locker room and saw that most of the boys were there and all of them whistled and cat called. Well all except the S.A. boys who just rolled their eyes. Alec and actually made a move to remove his shirt, a suggestion which Magnus looked enthusiastic to but Izzy shut Alec up with a glare. The Coach, Mr. Wayland came and said, "Today we'll be playing volleyball but since the girls are unusually late .." All the Boys scoffed. "All of you'll can take laps on the ground till they come." Mr. Wayland then sat down himself and started texting someone. Everyone groaned in annoyance but started running. Isabelle and Clary ran fast but not fast enough to lose their breath. The girls started coming in when probably the 7th lap was on.

They then started making teams and someone switched on the speaker and Run Up by Major Lazer started playing along with them. Clary mentally sang the song as she wiped her forehead on her sleeve. They game went on well for a while but then by almost the end of the period the gym doors opened and too girls walked in the gym shorts and matching purple tees. The first was that Seelie freak, Clary thought. But who was the second one? She looked oddly familiar.

"Clary?" That familiar blue eyed blonde asked with a surprised expression.

Oh no, It couldnt be, "Kaelie?"

* * *

 **A/N:- There u go... I am requesting 4 reviews till the next one. The first to review for this chp. will get a small teaser for the next one. Just saying that Kaelie is not bitchy but is gonna be extremely _sticky_** **to someone. I am not so cliche so yeah..Guess who that someone is and u get a teaser too. Be ready for Jaia people in the next and A huge Thankyou to that anonymous guest reviewer who told me abt that error in the reviews. I was laughing _my_ ass off when I saw the mistake. I corrected it. Lol, please get an account so I can like Thankyou properly. Huge shoutout to bubblegumlover0 and clacelover2003 for being my amazing beta. They helped me a lot. Please read Bluepancakes432 fanfic it's amazing. **

**Review..**

 **Disclaimer:- I only own the plot. I wish I owned the Herondales though :(**

 **-herongraystairs1234 xx**


	6. Not exactly Frenemies

**A/N:- Huge shoutout to bubblegumlover0** **for being there for me and this story.. I request all of you guys to please check out her story on Miraculous Ladybug and please F/F/R it. I am sure you'll will enjoy it.** **Also check out Writing is Peace stories and of course my beta clacelover2003 and her stories.**

 **Chapter 6- Not exactly Frenemies.**

"There you go!" Magnus exclaimed happily and Clary opened her eyes to be greeted by an unfamiliar girl in the mirror. This girl was beautiful and little too glittery for Clary's taste but she couldn't deny the fact that the makeup was perfect. The dark green eyeshadow, dark black thick eyeliner, blood red lipstick and her hair done up in an elegant bun looked really good on her. She was wearing her school uniform and that kind of surpressed the looks but boy she looked good. Magnus just chuckled at Clary's surprised expression and gently moved her away from the mirror, onto the bed. Clary sat down on the bed and stared at the colourful walls. Trust Magnus to paint an odd number of colours,with thousand posters, Clary thought. The room was elegant styled and was embellished with a few mannequins which were accoutred with the only the best of Magnus's designs.

Clary didn't exactly know why they were doing this; She hadn't even gotten time to think. After school on Monday the whole group went to the Pizza place nearby. Everyone was joking around but Clary had just been occasionally smiling. She had been too enveloped in thoughts of Kaelie. Just as she thought that she had gotten rid of her, Kaelie was back to bug the living daylights out of her.

"Still thinking about that Kale?" Magnus sighed dramatically and flopped himself on the bed beside her. "Yesterday you were thinking about her, today again your thinking about her. Why are you bothering so much? She isn't going to come back to you. She has that Keelie freak to hang out with." Clary just shook her head as the memories came back. She hadn't explained all of this to Magnus.

"First off its Kaelie and Seelie. Second I'll tell you all that you have to wait for Iz to come as she too questioned me this morning." Magnus just shrugged. Clary called Izzy who said she'll be there in 10. As Clary ended the call, Magnus sighed sadly and looked a little unhappy. Clary was surprised, as she had only once seen Magnus so unhappy. "What happened Magnus?" She asked and he sighed again.

"That Lightwood boy happened." He sighed yet again, "It's so obvious that I like him and I am flirting with him but he is too busy looking at that Jace to notice."

Clary looked shocked at had never ever seen him pinning after anyone so desperately. Even when he was dating he showed least interest in the girl. Well, it was always a girl since he hadn't come out to his parents yet; he was going to though, on Saturday. "I give up." Magnus then shook his head and rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow. Clary reached out and stroked his hair, a motherly gesture and sighed.

"Magnus, I know that you like him. Hell everyone knows that but..he isn't over Jace." Clary then looked furious. "It's only been, what two Days? And you give up? No..The Magnus I know will make Alec fall in love with him, whether scientifically or by magic or whatever but he never gives up...ever. Alec is...naive. He needs time and he hardly knows you. Hang out with him normally. Don't flirt just hang out."

"Well said Clary! I'd be lying if I say that I disagree with you." Isabelle said from the doorway. She was wearing light makeup. Her cheekbones looked sharper than usual and her jawline cut clear. Her brown eyes were brought out by the eyeliner and her blood red lipstick suited her, her long smooth hair down her back. She too had her uniform on which wasn't exactly a surprise as school had gotten over late. Isabelle looked as magnificent as usual and she shut the door and leaned against it.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Magnus asked harshly and he got up fast and sat casually on the bed, one leg over the other.

"Look, I know you like Alec and he is too dumb to notice but there is no need for you to be harsh to me." Isabelle snapped and then hesitated and said, "Alec, isn't out of the closet yet. He is just lusting after Jace. He has never been in a relationship, never liked anyone but Jace, never flirted or anything. So he doesn't understand how these things work. He doesn't understand if a person is flirting with him or not. He is awkward everywhere. Give him a chance, I request you. He needs someone good for him...Someone who will support him other than his friends and me. You see our parents exactly very supportive... anywhere." Isabelle's eyes were swimming with tears and she quickly blinked them back.

Magnus instantly looked regretful but before he could say something Clary made her way towards Iz and hugged her and mumbled something to her which made Isabelle laugh. Isabelle moved away from the door and sat down on one of the dressing mirror chairs and Clary came back to her place on the bed.

"Okay Clary, Tell me what happened everything..." Izzy looked suspicious, "Why were you so distracted yesterday and today?"

"Okay so do you remember, what I told you about a girl bullying me in lunch yesterday?" Clary asked uneasily. Isabelle nodded as the memory came rushing back to her.

"Well Kaelie is that girl." Clary concluded.

"What!" Isabelle exclaimed in shock. "I thought she was your best friend or something. Which kind of person sticks to someone like that?"

"We are I guess not exactly frenemies. Anways, Kaelie definitely does. You see...she had a major crush on Will and was super jealous when we became close. So, she started bullying me," Clary smirked. "Or should I say - Tried to bully me but ended up looking like a fool herself. Finally she got the idea of sticking to me to get close to Will, which might I say didn't work but she never left my side. I have forgiven her but she can be really loud and annoying."

Isabelle let out a small laugh and said, "Cute."

The three of them then started talking about random things and Isabelle explained to the two about the school groups and gangs. "Oh! By the way our results are coming out today." Isabelle said conversationally.

"What?!" Clary spun around and exclaimed. "Which results? Are they important? ...Izzy Say fast."

"Calm down Clary, We took some tests right in the summer to confirm our positions in our merit based classes? Well, those results. Don't worry...They won't remove you from S.A. If you lose marks in one test." Isabelle reassured her but Clary just looked more tense and paced the length of the room. "When are the results coming out?"

Isabelle looked at her watch and said 5. When Clary checked the time, she saw that it was 4:57. She had only three minutes and so she ran out of the room without another word just hearing Isabelle and Magnus telling her to check their ranks also.

Clary was really tensed as her parents had warned her not to get less than the third ranking. What if she did? Every small step or mistake of hers harms Jonathan's future. She had to work harder and study more. The test was easy and Clary hoped for first rank. Clary was panicking so much that she almost tripped on her face but luckily maintained her balance but stubbed her toe in process. Great, she thought, a stubbed toe is all I needed. She continued grumbling under her breath as she made her way towards the main building when she realized that she didn't know where to go. Just then she heard some commotion out in the grounds and she saw that the people had gathered around the notice board. She limped her way as fast you could with a stubbed toe and pushed past people to see her results. There her name was and she was ranked...2?

"Woah." Clary exclaimed in shock. She had expected to come first but her shock was nothing compared to the one she got seeing the person who was placed above her. "Who is first?" She muttered softly and drew in a sharp breath when she saw who. The one and only - "Jace Herondale" someone all too familiar said behind her in a triumph tone. She turned around only to find herself facing the golden boy.

"Oh hello!" She squeaked and mentally scolded herself for sounding like a school girl. Well, she was still in shock. Unluckily Jace's smirk was victorious in nature as he thought that she was squeaking because he was looking hot. He grinned at her in a seductive way and Clary was sure most of the girls would have dropped down to their knees but Clary stared at him, almost defiantly. Her expression screamed -How?

"I am a total package." said Jace and now he sounded defiant like a little kid. And Cute, Clary added, mentally of course. She wasn't that dumb.

"Why so surprised?" he asked and Clary just shrugged.

"You read, play soccer, ace in classes and your hot." She said and mentally cursed for calling him hot and then winced, as she had cursed. What could she say? She had been born with a Christian guilt, and rarely cursed unless someone annoyed her. Okay, she did curse but usually avoided. I am such a Liar...I curse always, she thought. She did curse but basically tried not to and again she was lying. Usually around Jace she always did this stuff. NOT that stuff but cursing and all. Why was she sounding so perverted? She groaned mentally and Jace seemed amused at the change of emotions on her grinned down at her and then looked towards to board to see the marking section. Cue for another shocked expression from Clary.

She had scored full in test and with extra five marks for giving it early. How the hell was she second? She looked at Jace's name and almost doubled over in astonishment upon seeing his marks. He had a plus twenty. She turned around and jabbed her finger hard in his chest and said, "How did that happen? Plus twenty? That's cheating Dammit!"

Jace smirked down at her and put his hand on his heart in mock hurt and said, "I would never cheat. Thou hurt me by thy cruel words Clarissa." He reached down and ruffled her hair sweetly. "I gave the paper in early and pointed out a few errors too...so...the plus twenty." Jace looked happy upon seeing the marks but there was something about his posture that felt wrong.

His shoulders drooped and his eyes held a pained expression for a second until he became aware of her stare and turned back towards her. "Gonna stare all day? Pictures last longer Honey." Clary frowned at his comment and stuck her tongue out and bumped her shoulders with his in a friendly manner. She hated it when her mother called her things like honey and sweetie and darling but something seemed right when Jace said it.

"Second place is for first losers." Clary smiled at the board. "Sometimes losing isn't that bad. It teaches us that sometimes no matter how hard you try, maybe the hard work won't pay off and that's okay. The world doesn't end there, you have many more chances to prove yourself. Life sucks but you gotta deal with it. You feel?" She asked and looked up to see Jace staring at her in astonishment. His mouth was parted slightly in surprise and his eyes were slightly foggy and unclear, like he was playing a memory in his head. He looked like a little kid, innocent and naive.

"Jace, Are you okay?" Clary asked softly. Jace immediately snapped out of his trance and looked at her. His expression wasn't readable, like Will's when Will was nervous. Will could always maintain his facade and guard his expression so well that unless you knew him, you could never ever even guess what he was thinking. Like a permanent poker face, which annoyed Clary at first as she liked to read people's feelings by their posture. Remain cool Clary, She chanted mentally.

"Helloooooo...Anybody home?" Jace asked dragging out the letter 'o' and Clary blushed in embarrassment. So much for being cool.

"Yeah. I gotta go see Magnus and Izzy. They are waiting for me...See ya." Clary quickly glanced at their ranks and then she turned away but as she tried walking some idiot pushed her and she tripped and lost her balance. Yup, she thought, stubbed toe and heels and someone pushing definitely don't work very well together. Instead of feeling the hard ground though she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Clary was picked up bridal style and she opened her eyes to stare back at Jace's golden ones. He was smirking down at her and his lips were dangerously close to hers. Thank the lord she was wearing black stockings today.

"Falling for me already?" Jace whispered and his lips were dangerously close to hers. Jace and laughed as she shoved him in his chest. She tried pulling away but he held her tighter. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows (since she couldn't raise only one) as if asking - What? He grinned down at her and snickered at her lost expression.

"You have hurt your leg right?" Jace asked in an obvious tone.

"Yeah...So?" Clary replied in a confused tone.

Jace set Clary back on the ground and she held his shoulders tightly so that she wouldn't trip again. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and somehow Clary felt safe and warm.

"So how do you suppose your gonna walk with your hurt leg? Especially with people roaming around here." Jace retorted annoyed and he furrowed his eyebrows. Clary looked around and saw that it really wasn't so crowded but still no one had noticed her and Jace. In the past two days many girls had been glaring at her with jealousy and guess with wistful expressions but right now no one even bothered.

"I didn't know that everyone would be so into seeing the marks. Won't it be out on the blog or something?" Clary asked Jace surprised. He made a tsk noise and rolled his eyes dramatically, like he was an exasperated parent.

"Of course it will be out on the blog but only after some time. Only some people..." He gestured between them with his hand, "even see the notice board for marks. They have come here to see the other notice."

"Which is?" Clary asked exasperatedly unable to bare the suspense. She looked at Jace expectantly but he was looking somewhere else. Clary followed his gaze and saw that a guy was staring at her. No not staring, checking her out. Crap, Clary thought, the makeup of course. She silently cursed Magnus and then cursed herself for cursing. Okay, she thought, enough cursing. Jace looked angry and his arms around her tightened. Clary decided to ignore the creep and snapped her fingers in front of Jace's face.

"Oh Yeah.." Jace said momentarily shocked. He quickly regained his composure and sent a nasty glare towards that creepy guy. Jace looked back down towards Clary and said, "It's about an exhibition on different civilizations for us sophomores. It's optional if you want to join in...Anyways, let's get you back to Magnus and Izzy otherwise they'll start worrying where their little midget has gone for so long."

Jace said and let out a small laugh at Clary's annoyed expression on his nickname. They both continued their playful banter as Jace helped Clary walk towards the dormitory, her one arm slung over his shoulder, which would have been impossible without the heels. As soon as they reached Magnus's doorstep and entered the home, Clary slowly loosened her hold on Jace.

"Well, I guess my job is done?" Jace gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Clary, I have been meaning to ask you...Where you ever a school prankster in SOAP?"

Clary looked at Jace with an astonished expression. "Yes," she said. "Why do you ask?"

Jace just laughed awkwardly again and shook his head. He started making his way towards the door when Clary pulled him back with his arm. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I need your help and...Will recommended you." Jace said and Clary tilted her head as if to say 'Go on.'

"I need your help to prank a few teachers." Jace then sighed and added, "For personal reasons. Are you in?"

"Well, it's not a really prison serious sorta reason right?" Clary snickered at Jace's exasperated expression and added, "I am just kidding Jace But still, it's just for fun and your personal reasons too, right?"

"Yes Sugar doll." Jace smirked and pulled her cheeks which was hard since she hardly had any fat. "Thanks and I'll text you the plan and date and everything else in advance. Put some special ringtone for my id or something. Now I'll leave you to the makeup artists. Bye babe." Saying which Jace bent slightly down and kissed her cheek. Clary's cheeks were flaming red as Jace did _you-know-what_ (kissed her cheek).

"But I never said yes." Clary exclaimed as he reached the door.

"Admit it," Jace turned around and smiled at her. "You weren't ever gonna say no. My charisma is too hard to resist babe. Even for you." He winked at her and shut the door and Clary sighed and stared at the door for a whole two minutes.

"Are you into him?" Someone said amused in her ear and Clary shrieked in surprise. A girl with dark hair and skin was standing behind Clary; she was wearing a long, white, furry winter coat with three inch knee length boots. Her hands were draped in bracelets and her hair was left open. She had light makeup on and she looked girl made her way towards the coat stand and removed her she was wearing a red knee length skirt with a deep sea green t-shirt which said -Not your babe.

"Well, are you?" The mysterious girl asked in a British accent.

"No, No...Jace isn't my boyfriend...He is just my brothers best friend." Clary replied.

"Oh...So you are Jonathan's sister. My names Maia, Must have heard about me right?"

"Your Maia...from Simon's band." Clary said, and the appearance of this girl finally seemed to make sense. Simon had been gushing on and on about a new girl who had joined his band.

"Yup...So what's up between you and Jace? You'll seem close. I ship it." said an amused Maia.

"Nothing. I told you, he is just my friend. I hardly even know him, let alone like. If you ask me, he isn't a bad person but his ego ughh..." Clary whistled sharply."...a doorway has to be buttered up so that it can fit through it."

"Believe me...I am experienced...And before you ask NO I don't like him, never did. He is just a nice friend that's all. Can't say the same for you." Maia grinned at Clary's annoyed expression and red face. She then made her way towards Magnus's room before Clary interrupted her walk by asking her how she was here.

"Izzy called me. She said something about giving someone makeover and since I was visiting my mom, I came over. I was in the washroom and was going into the room when I overheard your conversation with lover boy." Maia said and then added upon Clary's confused expression, "My mom is Mrs. Roberts a teacher in your year."

"Oh! Okay, are you British?" Clary asked curiously.

"Oh thank god, I thought you'd never ask." Maia's voice easily slipped out of her accent. "I go to a drama school here in San Francisco and whenever I meet new people, I put on an accent to see if I can fool them." Clary nodded her head in understanding and was just about to push Magnus's room door open when Maia stuttered, "I love Jace."

Clary turned around to face Maia, "What?" Clary sighed at Maia's mischievous expression. "Okay, that felt so real and random."

"Yeah but you didn't buy it. I really need more practice. My expression totally gave away but now I know you like him."

"I do not." Clary murmered half heartedly.

"Do too." And so they continued their banter till Isabelle opened there, her face half covered in makeup and an annoyed expression. She opened her mouth to say something to Clary but then seemed to notice Maia.

"Where the hell were you? We have a makeup emergency or have you not noticed what Clary is wearing?" Isabelle grabbed the two girls hands and pulled them into the room where Magnus was sprawled on a brown designer couch, texting someone. His eyebrows were furred and he seemed to be in a deep thought. Clary guessed that he was probably texting his parents as he was usually careful about his words around them. Clary often wondered how his parents didn't realise that he was bisexual after living with him for so long. Didn't they ever notice his clothes or glitter or eyes at boys or Magnus himself? Sometimes people were just so clueless.

"Hello dream girl get back to Earth. I love the elegant chick look but u need something fresh so come here." Isabelle said and pointed towards the chair in front of the dressing table. Clary knew exactly how much fun she was going to have (note the sarcasm).

 _ **-Page Break-**_ _ **-**_

"Are you sure we did the right thing? She didn't seem very happy with us." The woman said and sighed sadly. "I really regret the day we did such a foolish thing. Others are going to suffer because of our silly mistake."

The man next to her sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He moved them forward and plopped down on an expensive sofa, let go of the woman and put his head in his hands. The woman next to him and rubbed his back slowly. He looked up and his eyes had watered up. He glanced around the expensively furnished room with the potrait of a once happy family and seemed to look even more sadder.

"This is all my fault. I trusted the wrong person. All this wealth is useless to me." His posture was tight and his fists on his thighs, his jaw was set and his eyes wide in self hatred. "We are hated by the three of them. What do we do now? If we tell her she is probably going to run away but we don't even have choice."

"I'll tell her after a while. She needs time to relax right now." The woman looked sad. "We haven't exactly been very supportive."

* * *

 **A/N:- Hey guys.. So I am back. Sorry for being late but thing is I guess I am having a block. It's just I have too many ideas so I write something and then change it. I have written this chapter so many times. If you'll have any ideas than please lmk. Tbh I really need them to clear my mind. I hope you'll enjoyed. Until next time...**  
 **Please review.**

 **-herongraystairs1234 xx**

 **Beta Note: Hey what's up guys? I am clacelover2003 and I will not be telling you guys my name just yet but maybe as the story goes on, I will. Now, I totally ship Clace, so I have to agree with Maia, don't you? Let herongraystairs1234, what you all thought of this chapter and if you have any ideas let her know. All of your F/F/R are all cherished by any writer, it puts a smile on our face, so let her know what you thought of it. I hope you loved this chapter and see you next time.**

 **-clacelover2003 (A.K.A …)**


	7. Fangirling can be dangerous

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Alec looked up to see Magnus and blushed. Magnus was wearing a purple button up and a leather jacket and jeans; No glitter though. Though Alec would never admit it aloud but he preferred a non glittery Magnus, he looked way hotter. Shit, he didn't just think that: It was obvious Magnus would never go for shy, awkward Alec.

Alec smiled up at Magnus and moved his books to one side. He had been reading a book called -A series of unfortunate events: It was a book about 3 rich orphans whose former guardian was trying to steal the fortune the money the children had been left by their parents who had perished in a fire. Magnus settled himself beside Alec and grinned widely when he saw the book Alec was reading.

"A series of unfortunate events? I love this series!" Magnus moved his hand as if to touch the book but hesitantly looked Alec. Alec smiled at him and pressed the book into his book.

"I am re-reading this series for the 5th time." Alec said shyly as he turned himself around to face Magnus.

Magnus just shook his head in amusement and randomly opened a page and read aloud,

 _"If anyone ever deserved to travel along Lousy Lane," Violet said, glaring at him, "it is you, Count Olaf. We will certainly not help you with your luggage, because we will not let you in this house."_

 _Olaf frowned at the orphans, and then looked this way and that as if he expected to see some-one hiding behind the snake-shaped hedges. "Who is Count Olaf?" he asked quizzically. "My name is Stephano. I am here to assist Montgomery Montgomery with his upcoming expedition to Peru. I assume you three are midgets who work as servants in the Montgomery home."_

 _"We are not midgets," Klaus said sternly."We are children. And you are not Stephano. You are Count Olaf. You may have grown a beard and shaved your eyebrow, but you are still the same despicable person and we will not let you in this house."_

 _"Futa!" Sunny shrieked, which probably meant something like "I agree!"_

"This was enacted so perfectly in the TV show. This book is so deep. Makes me wanna wail over here for whoever died in this series." Magnus bit his lower lip and for a moment all Alec could concentrate on was Magnus; the world long forgotten. His expressions were so deep that Alec just wanted to stare at Magnus's face forever. He wanted to say 'Why dont you make me feel like everyone else does?'

But all he muttered was, "Me too."

Magnus seemed to have noticed Alec's odd tone and to change the subject Alec suddenly grinned wide, "Have you read Harry Potter?"

"Yup, Why?"

"Well, our librarian is also called Miss Irma Pince." Magnus looked surprised and muttered, "She seems more dangerous." Alec snorted at this and Magnus ran a hand through his hair. "I am bored and a history project awaits me. Too bad-we were having such a scintillating conversation." He laughed soundlessly.

Alec smiled despite himself and nodded. He opened the book and read some other lines from the book but his mind was elsewhere. The way Magnus smelt-like sandalwood- and the way he fidgeted with his pen as every moment passed and he ran a hand through his hair. Magnus sighed and got up to look for a book related to the Egyptian culture. Alec started slapping his face as he was just dreaming of Magnus and wasn't into him. Okay wait where did 'into' come from? This was just a pass time crush and Alec would HAVE to get over it.

Just then Isabelle entered the library and stopped as she saw Alec slapping himself. Alec immediately dropped his hands from his face and smiled oddly at Isabelle who just shook her head and snorted at Alec's weirdness - Miss Pince glared at her- and made her way to the cooking books section. She picked a book called The Book of White and waved goodbye towards Alec as she went to get her name registered for taking the book.

Alec got up and brushed his hands on his jeans. It was getting late for football practice and he had to still go back to the room for his kit. First practice you know and they still hadn't got their lockers. Alec went in the history section and saw Magnus standing there riffling through a book and his back was to Alec. Alec made his way towards Magnus but tripped on an open book but luckily caught his footing as Magnus's arms enveloped around him. Alec stared open mouth at Magnus for three whole seconds before he gently stood up straight and Magnus dropped his arms. Magnus stared at him awkwardly and said "Umm…Do you need something?"

"No, I was just leaving for football practice and I thought I'd say goodbye." Alec wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his left hand. "I am on a roll."

"Oh yeah, Can I ask you something though?" Magnus said tentatively and Alec nodded, "Do you not like football? I mean not to poke my nose but you didn't seem very enthusiastic at the mention of it."

"I love football but I am not in the mood to go down there right now. Mainly because of the fact that my father knows the coach and if I make any error then there will be many problems."

Magnus nodded in sympathy and Alec shrugged don't-carishly and waved his hand in goodbye. As he turned around he was dying to look back at Magnus but he didn't. If he would have then he would have seen the odd expression on Magnus's face as he quickly dialed Clary and called for an emergency meeting; With Isabelle of course.

* * *

"No freaking way. YOU and Alec hung out and fangirled over a book?" Clary repeated in disbelief as she stared at a dazed out Magnus. He had been like this for the past half an hour and she had finally got all the details out. Isabelle was chewing on her lower lip and she nodded as if something made sense to her. Clary shot her confused look.

"Well, I had gone to the library to get a cook book," Magnus and Clary looked at each other and flinched. "And I saw Alec slapping himself and he always does that when he doesn't believe something." Isabelle suddenly stood up and jumped around the room and started squealing. "I think he likes you."

"Are you sure?" Clary asked -as Isabelle sat down- before Magnus would start squealing around too. This day had been too taxing on her and she was taking time to process things. First that odd conversation with Jace, her rank, then Maia and then the makeup nonsense. Not too add after watching a few episodes of Riverdale you do tend to get suspicious.

"Duhh…he is my brother! I still need to confirm it though. Tell you what give me a few weeks and then I'll let you know for sure. It's very tough even for me to get stuff out of Alec." Isabelle stood up again, "What happened when he came in the history section though."

"Well, he snuck up behind me quietly but what he didn't know that I could see him in the glass. He then tripped over and book and almost feel but caught his footing just as I wrapped my arms around him and-" Magnus was interrupted by Clary and Isabelle squealing the entire dorm down. They both screamed and danced weirdly around the room. Magnus laughed softly at them and tried to quiet them down but they both just danced and screamed more.

And then the door opened and there stood Simon stood in his black trousers. His hair was half made and had a little shaving cream on his face. He wasn't wearing his specs but they were in his hands and he was holding a baseball bat up. Isabelle and Clary stood still their hands mid air and mouths agape as they took the sight of Simon in his trousers; No shirt. He actually had a pretty good body which wasn't visible due to his gangly way of dressing up, Clary thought. Poor Izzy...she was staring too hard.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt? Why were you and Clary shouting?" Simon asked to the silence which followed. He quickly wore his speaks and then his mouth dropped as he made eye contact to a red Isabelle who was trying very hard not to look. Simon stood still, the bat up in air still.

"Oh shit. This is messed up " Clary muttered soft enough for only her to hear. She was right, this was really messed up.


	8. Full of feelings

Isabelle had been through many embarrassing situations. Her parents airline employee's engagement party where she got drunk and made out with the engaged dude in front of EVERYONE. Embarrassing eh? Seeing Simon without a shirt in front of everyone was ten times worse And now Clary was glaring at Simon and her expression was probably- Get outta here. Simon took the hint and slowly backed out but his eyes were on Isabelle. No not her outfit or sexy shoes. His gaze was assiduous on her eyes. She was staring back and she never felt his gaze waved like most of the perverted arse holes downwards. Clary backed out and all Isabelle saw was her red hair whip out of sight when the trio entered the room with confused expressions.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked curiously. "And where is Clary? I can swear i heard her squeal. Have you buried her body somewhere here? Thankyou so much..you have relieved me from the stress of handling that brat."

There was a loud smack but Isabelle wasn't listening. She was sure it was Clary and she heard some argument and a little more kidding.

"Can someone please tell her that i was just kidding! And what the hell are you wearing?"

Clary just hmph'ed and stared at him in annoyance.

"No I am serious. Get out of that ugly outfit and wear some proper clothes." To prove his point Jon removed his shirt but Clary shrieked and backed away from the sweaty cloth.

"I am changing 'k? Just keep that germ filled thing away from me."

"It just came out of wash Clary." Jon looked at her blankly.

"Still it's infected with your virus. Back off so that I can go the washroom. Or do you want me to strip down here?"

Someone -probably Jace- muttered something along the lines 'I wouldn't mind' and received an extra hard thump on his back by Jonathan and Magnus snorted aloud. Clary just shook her head and left for the washroom.

"Izzy are you okay?" Alec whispered softly as he led her towards the kitchen claiming he needed some personal family issue to talk about. "You're unusually quiet."

Isabelle sighed and lowered her voice."Alec i think i like someone but my feelings aren't very clear right now. What should I do?"

"Take it slow. Go out with him. Not a date but just in a friendly manner. How's that?"

"Oh Alec did i mention how much I love you?"'

"It's impossible to not love me." Alec joked but then his expression grew serious and he -whisper- added,"Can i ask you something?"

"Ask away. You're entitled to questions. After all you're my favourite henchmen." Alec rolled his eyes at the jab but otherwise gave no reaction to it but instead leant closer and whispered in her ear. "Is it Simon? I mean ...this guy."

Isabelle went red and wide eyed and didn't respond for like a whole minute which was information for Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes and tilted his head in understanding, "It was pretty obvious Iz." He then scratched behind his ear and his hands landed on Isabelle's shoulders. "I don't know if it's my place to tell you this but I think you should give this a shot. He may like you for all you know."

Isabelle shook her head in disbelief and sniffed in annoyance. "I am not sure. I mean yeah i am freaking Isabelle Lightwood and any guy can fall for me." Alec grunted irritably and removed his hands from her shoulders as he went towards the fridge but Isabelle continued. "But I think he likes Maia."

"But Maia likes Jordan right?" Alec popped open a soda and took a sip.

"I don't know. She stares a lot at Simon." Isabelle looked flabbergasted as she sniffed again.

"Oh." Was all the response she got.

"Yeah, Oh."

Then Alec's face brightened and he grinned. "Make your move on Saturday. While shopping; Ask him out. Forget Clary and Jace, they don't even suit each other." Isabelle sighed at his obviously jaundiced tone.

"Jace is into Clary." Isabelle raised her hand to stop his response. She removed a bottle of whiskey from a secret cabinet behind the cereal boxes. She filled herself a glass and looked towards Alec questioningly.

"I can't drink before practice. Coach will know something is up."

He looked down to his watch and cursed. "I am really late. I missed the warm ups and now coach will think I bunked on purpose. Ugh...Make your move soon."

Alec kissed her forehead and drew the bottle away and kept it back inside the cabinet. "I am not allowing you to get yourself wasted."

Isabelle just grunted already finding the room spinning after a couple of sips. Alec waved goodbye and left and then Izzy drowned a whole soda from the fridge to wash away the whiskey. Well at least the room stopped spinning. Isabelle left the kitchen and her foot were a little wobbly. There she saw Simon hugging Clary or wait...was that Maia? Then she saw her parents arguing, her dad cheating on her mom with some stupid office assistant, Max and Alec comforting her while she was crying over her first heartbreak, her getting wasted with Seelie, all of her memories spinning into big dark red circle and the last word she heard was her name from ...Jace?

 **A/N:- Hey, so no excuses for going off for a long time but even though I have the story in mind I end up editing it thousands of times. So please can you guys review and let me know if the chapter is too chatty or too descriptive or how would you want it to be. Thanks for the support and please review. Yes I know that the starting is stretched but it'll fasten up soon. Please review guys. Please.**

 **-herongraystairs1234 xx**


	9. Dreams are what we desire

_It's not enough. The word enough echoed around the white hall. Clary didn't know who was talking but the words were emphasised. Suddenly a figure in a crisp black suite accompanied by a woman in a neat cut long black dress appeared. Their faces were blank like fresh paper but the man's voice held meaning and was curt when he said-Jonathan is destined. I need an heir._

 _Will you give up your dream? Clary staggered back into the hall but as she looked around she found herself not in a hall but a dark alley. The sky was red and cloudy; there were tall skyscrapers surrounding clary as she ran down the street, torn between her love for brother and her dream. The path was uneven and Clary was constantly tripping but she didn't give up and instead caught herself and ran faster but ended up crashing into a figure. The figure was wearing a long green nightgown and she embraced clary in a hug and Clary closed her eyes._ _The woman smelt familiar like honey and peaches. 'Sweetie why will you give up your dream for him?' The figure asked. 'Because he is my brother.'_

 _Clary replied with her eyes still closed. When Clary opened her eyes she saw herself staring in a mirror. She was wearing a purple dress with light makeup._ _The dress was cut short in front and long at the back. Her hair was loose and straightened and for the first time she knew she looked beautiful. She looked down to see Will's familiar hand pulling her to the dance floor as he tried to get rid of the girls constantly after him. He was muttering about how bad school dances were but Clary was staring at Tessa, Will's secret crush._

 _Tessa was drinking water from a glass when Will appeared at her side. Wait, then who was she dancing with? Clary looked around to see a familiar pair of golden eyes. Before clary could open her mouth Jace kissed her._

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

"AHHHHH!" Clary shrieked as she feel off her bed and landed on the floorboard of her room, which creaked loudly. The stupid alarm woke her. Clary grumblingly sat up in bed and stared at herself in the full length mirror in front of her. She looked like a horrible mess; Her curly hair tangled in knots, dark circles from the past few restless nights and when she finally gets sleep she dreams about weird Jace ...and Clary blushed. Jesus, she thought ,what is happening to me? I hardly know him and he is invading my dreams. Kissing me on top of it. Please help me lord.

Clary then pushed herself out of bed, ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to flatten it and then made her way towards the kitchen. Isabelle was sitting there looking as perfect as ever in her pink pajamas as and sipping coffee and reading the latest issue of vogue. Isabelle barely glanced up as Clary made her way towards a coffee cup kept for her.

"Bad dream?" Isabelle asked smirking over her magazine with her eyebrows were raised. She then noticed Clary's red cheeks and added, "Or was it _good_?" Clary just shook her head in denial.

"Because I thought I heard you fall off your bed when your stupid alarm rang." Isabelle snorted at Clary's face but just as Clary was going to retort she continued. "That alarm is really loud. Honestly, it gives me a heart attack every morning, please tone the volume down a bit."

Clary smiled weakly her head still hurting from the bang and sat down on the high stool. She looked at the coffee questioningly and again Isabelle answered her saying that Alec had made it and he did every morning so that the kitchen wouldn't burn.

"Where were you last night Izzy? I checked your room but you weren't there."

"Oh, I was...out late...umm..on a date. Why did something important happen?"

"No I just thought we could watch some cheesy chick flicks. I hope the date was good." Clary smiled but noticed that Isabelle was clearly hiding something. Whatever, it was Isabelle's personal life. Better not press the matter of this date, probably didn't go well. Clary tilted her head in thought but winced at the sharp pain. I

sabelle noticed her wincing and got up and removed an ice pack from the fridge. She handed it to clary and said, "Use it you'll feel better." Clary accepted it with a thank you and Isabelle stretched her hands up yawning.

"So today we have a very crazy schedule. You are gonna be joining the Pixies today and our first show is on the coming Saturday. That gives us like a week for practice. I have spoken to coach and all of us pixies free periods will be spent in practicing. So buck that ass up because first period is for practicing. And... before I forget...we have to meet up in the diner today with the whole team and pixies and I am taking a ride with Simon. I would ask you to come but I don't want you interrupting our cozy car ride in which something can happen. So I have told Simon that your going with Jace later as you'll have some physics project. So fraulein it's your job to ask Jace."

Clary pressed her temple with her forefingers. "Okay I just have two things to say why Jace...what about Jon? And fraulein? Really?"

Isabelle looked down at her magazine and answered while flipping pages."Eh..Jonathan's going with his team. I thought you'd prefer Jace to sweaty hogs. You'll be leave no late as you have homework and Before you ask...Jace has a Skype call with his parents so he'll go alone too. I mean now with you." Izzy looked up and grinned apparently happy with the fact that they'll be going together.

"Last question," Clary "Do you keep tabs on everyone?"

Isabelle tipped her head to the side and pretended to ponder over her question."Well we must always know essential information, it is power. In simple words sweetheart I like to know everything. Did you know Seelie bought a dark pink lipstick recently? It's so last year."

"Is Seelie's lipstick colour essential information. And How do you know she bought it?" Clary asked curiously as she drained half of her coffee cup. 'Hmm , Clary thought, Alec does know how to make decent coffee. It is actually really good.'

"Oh well the lipstick colour just shows her retro style of lipstick shades. Retro is cool but she doesn't know what's in fashion right now." Isabelle drained the last bit of her coffee and made her way towards the sink. "She posted a picture last night. I haven't seen that shade while I was having a cozy rendezvous looking through her wardrobe. Her clothes are actually pretty good."

Clary also emptied her mug and her eyebrows were furrowed as she went to put the cup in the sink. "Why would you be in her wardrobe?"

"My my,"Isabelle stated, "Your so curious. Don't worry its a normal thing between us. You'll find her a lot during the year in my room going through my things. Its cool, she wont steal anything. You have a lot to now my dear give me permission to get ready for some fun practice." Isabelle flipped her hair in perfect fashion and went to her room.

She was right, Clary had a lot to learn about this school and it's weird ways.

 **A/N:- Okay so if there are any mistakes then forgive me but I am posting it late so I didn't have time send it to my beta. Even the previous chapter. Where are my manners? Heyyy there humans and whoever else is reading this story.**

 **I'll update next only after 4 reviews. I need help guys..I am sorry but I have to know your thoughts too. It'll only take 3 minutes max to max for you to type a review. Please remember that even criticism will make my day (constructive only). So please review.**

 **-herongraystairs1234 xx**


End file.
